


Sex on the Argo II

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: One-Shots of sexual events occuring aboard the Argo II





	1. Percy, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it in the comments, and leave comments for any pairings or plots you want me to do.

One-Shot #1: Answer that Riddle Sexy Edition

Percy was sitting in the mess hall, with Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth. Piper was on the left of Percy, and Annabeth was on the right side. Hazel was sitting on Annabeth other side, next to Jason. Leo and Frank were sleeping for the night. Jason was still recovering from his stab wound.

It had been dangerous, and scary for the first day. Fortunately, the others learned that Jason was gonna pull out just fine, but he wasn't looking good at all right now.

He was swaying in his seat, and Piper then stated that he was going to bed, and she would be right back.

Percy and her got up and carried Jason to his bunk, where he passed out immediately when he made contact with his bed.

Piper and Percy then went back to the game, where Annabeth and Hazel sat waiting for the others.

"OK, who's ready to play?" Percy said as he sat down and he got an empty water bottle ready.

"The rules are clear: You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, must answer a riddle from the spinner. If you get it right, you spin the bottle, if you get it wrong, you have 2 more chances. After that, you have to clean Coach Hedge's cabin." He said with a grin on his face.

"Why don't we change up the rules, let's play strip Answer the Riddle. You get it right, you spin, but get it wrong, you have to take off a piece of clothing and then spin the bottle. You get 20 seconds to guess, and if you don't guess in time, you have to take off any clothing the asker chooses. If you give up, you have to take off any clothing the asker chooses. Oh, and you don't have to clean Coach Hedge's room." said Piper.

Hazel turned red, and began to blush red, and she fanned her face. She always did that when someone suggested something that was odd in her first life. Or when Leo said weird things, like chicken nuggets.

"I'm all in, how bout you guys?" Annabeth said with a smile on her face.

"Let's do it." Percy said grinning.

"Oh, all right." Hazel said with a smile on her face as well.

"OK, let's start, I'll go." said Annabeth as she spun the bottle around.

It spun around and around until it finally stopped on Piper.

"Piper, If you are in a dark room with a candle, a wood stove and a gas lamp, You only have one match, so what do you light first?"

"I would light the gas lamp first." Piper said after thinking for several seconds.

"That is incorrect, you would have to light the match first." Annabeth said laughing.

"Ugh, that's so dumb." Piper said as she stood up and removed her shirt, leaving her bra and tanned stomach.

Percy could feel his dick getting hard in his shorts as Piper leaned forward to spin the bottle. Percy reached down, and he began to rub his bulge as Piper spun the bottle and watched it circle until it stopped and pointed at Hazel.

"Ok Hazel, you ready. What has a head and a tail, but no body?" she said.

Hazel leaned back into her chair, and she pondered the question. She then sat forward, and she said, "A coin!"

"Damn it, you're right." Piper said.

"Haha." Hazel said as she spun the bottle and it landed on Percy.

"Ok Percy, here you go. What disappears if you say its name?" she said.

Percy sat there, dumbstruck. He was racking his brain over and over again, but he couldn't think of an answer.

"Time's up Percy and it was Silence. Now... lets see... What's gonna get taken off? Hmmmm. Oh I know, take off your shirt." Hazel said.

Percy stood up and took off his shirt, revealing his six-pack, and his muscles. He had forgotten about his bulge, which was obvious to the girls, and then sat down.

"Wow Percy, seems like you really like this game." Piper whispered in his ear as she giggled and pointed at his cock.

Percy resumed as if nothing had been said. He spun the bottle and they watched it spin until it slowed to a complete stop at Annabeth.

"What we caught we threw away; What we didn't catch, we kept. What am I?" He said. He laughed as he saw Annabeth, who was smart, practically go blank.

Percy stared at her, as he smiled. He then felt something foreign grip his bulge and he looked to his side and he saw Piper looking at Annabeth and laughing along with him and Hazel, slightly closer to Percy. Her eyes met his and she winked at him as she began to rub his bulge with her right hand.

Percy turned to Annabeth, and the clock passed the 20 seconds mark.

"Hahaha, it's lice." he said. He felt a shiver as Piper had pulled down the zipper on his shorts, and was tracing a finger down his dick.

"I think she needs to take off her bra." Piper whispered lowly to Percy.

"Take off the bra, but keep the shirt on." Percy said grinning like a goof.

Annabeth unclipped the bra and pulled it out through her sleeve and she placed it on Percy's shirt. Percy couldn't help but notice that the coldness on the Argo II was really making Annabeth's nipples hard.

She spun the bottle and it stopped at Piper. Piper had taken out Percy's dick, and was slowly stroking it, up and down, up and down.

"I'm light as a feather, yet the strongest man can't hold me for more than 5 minutes. What am I?" Annabeth said smiling at her.

Piper didn't know what the answer was, but she still thought it over.

'If something is light as a feather, why is it heavy to hold then?' she thought. Piper stopped stroking Percy, and moved her right hand to her mouth, pretending to pick at her thumbnail, and subtly spat on her palm.

She moved her hand back to down Percy's dick and she began to jerk him off again.

"I give up, what is it?" she said admitting defeat.

"It's your breath." Annabeth said, as she laughed along side Hazel and Percy.

"You gave up, so you have to take off your jeans." Annabeth said looking rather smug.

"Ok, no matter." Piper said as she stood up and removed her pants. She threw them to the side and she spun the bottle. She resumed her seat, and continued to pleasure Percy with her hand. She took a look, and what she saw was unbelievable.

Jason was usually 4 inches long. Percy on the other hand, was 8 inches. She gasped, before returning her attention to the game as the bottle slowed down to a complete stop at Percy.

She turned to look at him and asked, "I am the killer of trees, but people need me. I can be blown away by a breeze and I have been around since Ancient Greece. What am I?"

"Ummm, oh I know. It's Paper!" Percy said rather proudly.

"Dang it, you're right too." Piper replied. Percy spun the bottle and it landed on Annabeth. Piper then stood up and said she was going to check on Jason, and that she would be right back.

She got up and she turned to wink at Percy, who had just finished asking Annabeth the question. She was busy, and Percy glimpsed at Piper's ass. She smiled and walked another three steps, before turning around to face Percy and the others.

"Hazel and Annabeth close your eyes, and don't move." Piper said making her way back to them and using her charmspeak on them.

"You both are gonna think I'm checking on Jason, you are gonna forget I said all this in exactly 15 seconds." Piper continued as she moved under the table, directly in front of Percy's lap.

She quickly pulled down his pants and she remained still, until she heard Annabeth begin to talk as if nothing had happened.

"Ok, so this is a guess. Is it the eyes." she said.

"Nope, and that means it's time to take off something. Lets see, how about those panties." He said grinning. Annabeth took off her shorts, removed her panties, and then put her shorts back on.

Piper used her charmspeak and told her to hand them to Percy, and then forget about her saying it. Annabeth handed her panties to Percy, who was enjoying Piper's small hand gripping his 'broadsword'.

Annabeth spun the bottle and it landed on Hazel. Annabeth said, "Give me food and I will live, give me water and I die. What am I?"

Piper took the panties from Percy's hand and she positioned her finger to where Annabeth's vagina was in contact with the panties and she lowered them down to her own vagina.

Piper started to rub the panties into her vagina and she filled her mouth with Percy's meat stick. She gagged as he hit her throat, her fingers worked furiously to moisten her pussy. She could hardly keep her moans down and Percy held down Piper to stifle her moaning. Her hands started to massage his balls.

"Fire!" Hazel shouted.

"Damn it, you're right." Annabeth said dejectedly.

Hazel spun the bottle and it landed on Percy, "What is something you will never see again?" she asked.

Percy sat there dumbstruck, and he couldn't think because of what Piper was doing to his dick.

"Umm... I give up. What do I take off?" He said.

"Why don't we remove your pants." Hazel replied. Percy released Piper who gasped loud enough for Hazel and Annabeth to hear. Percy started to pull his pants back up to cover his saliva covered dick, but it was too late. Annabeth had moved to him and spotted his dick and Piper, who was trying to move under the table to hide. Hazel peeked under and caught Piper.

Annabeth grabbed Percy and judo-flipped him and she pressed her knife to his throat. "You better have a good explanation for this Seaweed Brain." She said, her eyes tearing up.

"Annabeth, stop. It wasn't his fault. It was mine, I used charmspeak." she said. Annabeth stopped pressing the knife and looked at Piper.

"So what, you thought you could just suck my boyfriend's dick." Annabeth said as she started to make her way towards Piper.

"Calm down. I saw his bulge and I realized he was gonna need help. Percy drop your pants and show them your big dick." She said using charmspeak.

Percy dropped his pants and his dick stuck out, and Hazel and Annabeth stood there looking at it. Piper took Annabeth's and Hazel's hands and guided them toward the son of Poseidon.

She moved the hands and they grabbed the broadsword. She couldn't help but giggle, and she kissed Annabeth on the lips.

"Since I was already sucking his dick, you two should do that." She said as she pulled Percy into a chair and Annabeth and Hazel went to their knees.

Piper moved behind Percy and she said that Hazel should suck first because Annabeth always sucks Percy's dick. Hazel was all up for it and she moved in front, she examined the pulsing phallus.

She then licked the head and dribbled some saliva down on the dick, which her hand started to jerk off. Hazel slowly took in inch after inch of Percy's dick, until 5 inches were in.

Percy then slammed Hazel's head down and held it there, all 8 inches vanished into her mouth, causing Hazel to gag. Her eyes began to tear as her throat was rammed by the hard tip.

Her body convulsed as her airway was trapped, and saliva slid down the dick. Piper was nibbling on Percy's ear, and she felt up his chest. Annabeth started to finger Hazel's pussy and her own.

Annabeth moved her fingers furiously and soon, both girls had their orgasms. Hazel's orgasm caused her whole body to shake and Percy let her go.

Hazel fell back and she started to take loud and deep breaths, just like Piper.

"My turn huh." Annabeth said as she moved to the middle and she jerked Percy's sword, getting it slick with Hazel's saliva. She kept eye-contact as she licked and teased his tip.

Slowly her lips engulfed all of Percy's dick, as she had down hundreds of times, her tongue rapidly swirled around the dick.

Percy put his hand in her hair and he balled it up tightly. He pulled, and Annabeth's head followed, and Percy's hips thrusted forwards, fucking her mouth. Annabeth gagged hard, but she still kept blowing him like a pro.

Hazel had managed to catch her breath and she started to finger Annabeth's pussy while she fingered her own as well.

Percy grabbed Piper pulled her around, so all three girls were on their knees in front of him. Percy ripped off all three girls shirts and bras, so they were bare naked from the waist up.

"Open Wide Girls!" He groaned, as he pulled out of Annabeth's mouth, moved to Piper and thrusted deep into her mouth, and then pulled out and thrusted into Hazel's mouth.

He started to jerk off his big dick, the mixed saliva of the three girls made noises, and he busted a large load. Long thick white ropes shot out, striking each girl in the face. The girls didn't move or flinch; they simply sat there, mouths open and ready for the cum.

Percy kept shooting out ropes of his warm cum for nearly 30 more seconds. When Percy was done, he passed out into the chair and the girls slowly turned to one another and they licked and cleaned one another. Nearly 10 minutes later; Piper, Hazel and Annabeth were giggling and blowing Percy until he woke up.

All three girls deep-throated him, but to no help, and Percy was still unconscious. They reclothed him, and let him rest in the chair and the girls all went to Piper's room to hang out.

End of Chapter 1. Next Chapter is another fun one. I know this one didn't have sex, but the next chapter will, and others to come.


	2. Leo and Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is sexually charged and Leo seems to be the only one around to help her release it.

Hey everyone, here's Chapter 2. 

Annabeth was bored as she sat in her cabin on the Argo II. Piper, Percy, and Frank had left to get tar to repair the damages done to the ship, after Leo started to ballistic and began shooting Camp Jupiter. Jason and Hazel left to get Celestial bronze; leaving Annabeth, Leo and Hedge back on-board.

She groaned as she could feel herself getting horny. It had been so long since she had seen Percy, and when she got him she didn't want to let him go.

Now, Percy was out while she had to stay back and keep an eye on mainly Hedge, to make sure he didn't start shooting animals and mortals, and also to keep an eye on Leo.

She missed him, and she needed sex badly. She hadn't had any sex since the night Percy disappeared, 8 months ago. She remembered the taste of Percy's cum, the saltiness of it, it reminded her of the ocean.

She got turned on thinking of Percy and his dick, and she slipped her hand under her pants. She started to rub her wet pussy, but she couldn't get herself to have an orgasm.

"God! What is wrong with me!" She yelled. She took her hand out, and she went to get something to eat. She walked out of her room, and she went upstairs to the mess hall.

She walked past the top deck entrance, and she saw Leo standing there in the cold. It looked like he hadn't moved from there since the others got off.

She walked to Leo and she stood next to him. Annabeth looked at him and she could see the sadness on Leo's usually goofy face. The effects of what he had done were finally hitting him full throttle.

He knew he had messed up, and no one believed him when he said that he felt a cold presence and that he had blacked out, and then he was unconscious when Percy had knocked him out.

"Leo. Are you okay?" She asked him.

"No. I messed this up. I screwed up and this is all my fault." Leo replied as he walked out of the room and went to the mess hall.

"No Leo it isn't. I think you were possessed by something." Annabeth said as she walked with him.

"So why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you back me up?" Leo replied, sitting down

"Because I wasn't certain, and if I was wrong, I would've looked stupid." Annabeth said pulling a chair next to him.

"I'm sorry Leo, please believe me. I know you wouldn't have done all of this work for the Argo II just to blow it the second we get the chance." She said as she placed a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Whatever..." Leo said.

He started to get hard as Annabeth touched his shoulder. She got up to get something to eat and Leo's eyes followed her ass. He stared at her ass, how awesome and big it was.

Annabeth turned around and noticed Leo was staring at her ass. She saw something move in his pants and she could tell what was happening. She grabbed her plate of bread and she placed it on the table and moved back to her seat.

Her hormones were going insane, and she needed some dick badly, and Leo was right here and he had exactly what she needed.

"Hey... Why don't I show you, just how sorry I am." Annabeth said as she slowly leaned close to Leo.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked confused by what she said, and then Annabeth answered Leo's question by squeezing his dick.

"Whoa Annabeth... what are you doing? Percy is gonna kill me." Leo said trying to move back.

"Relax Leo... Percy and I technically aren't dating if we haven't seen or talked to each other in 8 months, and he didn't even fully remember me until a week ago. So don't worry..." Annabeth said as she moved to her knees.

She pulled down his toolbelt and unzipped his pants and pulled them down a little bit to give his growing dick some air.

"Wow..." was all Annabeth was able to say as she saw the thick dick in her hand. It was definitely an inch longer than Percy, and it wasn't fully hard yet.

She looked up into Leo's eyes, and she winked at him, and then she stuffed her mouth with his dick. Her body's 8 month long desire for a dick to fill her holes was about to be satisfied.

She moved her head as far down as she could until Leo's bulbous head was hitting the back of her throat. When she felt the resistance she started bobbing her head up and down repeatedly.

Annabeth could hear Leo's moans and she felt his hand push her head down on his cock, and she started gagging.

Leo moved his hand off her head nearly a minute later, and she pulled his dick out of her mouth, and strings of saliva hung from all over his dick to her mouth.

She looked at Leo's fully hard 7 inch dick slathered with her saliva and she giggled as she stroked his dick. She took off her shirt and Leo stared at her body. His eyes traced up from her hips and went up to her tits.

He leaned close to her and he yanked off her bra and her lovely tits were exposed just as his dick was. Leo moved up to the edge of his chair and he pushed his slobbered dick between her tits and Annabeth knew what to do.

She grabbed her tits and she hugged Leo's tool tightly and she started to move up and down. Leo's cock was welcomed by her soft delightful breasts. As she held his cock with her breasts, he started to thrust my cock up and down.

"Annabeth your breasts feel so good," Leo exclaimed in wonder.

As Leo continued to pump his dick between her tits, Annabeth was talking dirty to him about where she wanted his cum and how good his dick felt between her tits. The feeling of Leo's dick between her tits was starting to heat her up, and she felt herself about to have a long overdue orgasm.

Leo felt his balls swell up and he was about to cum when he heard the familiar sounds of hooves hitting the floor. Annabeth didn't hear Hedge coming as she was talking and she began to protest when Leo grabbed her and her nearing orgasm was delayed.

Leo grabbed her by the shoulders and he pushed her under the table; Annabeth tried to protest as to why Leo was acting odd all of a sudden when she was met with a dick shoved into her mouth again, and Leo moved his hips and legs under the table so Hedge wouldn't see his dick.

"Valdez, what's going on in here? I heard talking." Hedge said as he walked in and looked around.

"Nah Coach, you're just going loco. I'm not talking to anyone." Leo replied as he remained still.

If Hedge found out what was going on in here, Percy was going to find out, and Leo was definitely going to be shark-food.

"Who's bread is that?" Hedge asked, of course food was on his mind.

"Oh... it's mine. I was gonna use my fire to toast it up, but you can have it if you want. I'm not really that hungry anymore." Leo replied. Annabeth was gagging hard and if she wasn't careful, Hedge was going to hear her.

Hedge stared at Leo, then he walked over and grabbed the plate of bread and walked off to his room.

"Shit that was so close." Leo said as he pulled out of Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth instantly gasped for air and she coughed so loud, Leo thought Hedge was gonna come back. Minutes later, Annabeth caught her breath and she punched Leo in the chest.

"What the hell!" She said angrily.

"Sorry... Didn't wanna get caught and have to end the fun." He said.

"Still, you didn't have to shove it all in." She said still annoyed.

"Come on, it's not safe here, we might get caught." He said as he got up and held his hand out for her. She took it and he took her to the engine room and he locked the door behind them.

He quickly took off the rest of his clothes and Annabeth did the same. He smiled as he stood in front of her and he kissed her.

"Do you believe that I'm sorry now?" Annabeth said to Leo smiling.

"Yeah I do. It's good that you apologized. And you should be helped for showing how sorry you are. You said you haven't been fucked in 8 months right?" Leo asked as he walked forward and he pushed her against some equipment.

"Yeah... I was so close to having a fucking orgasm until that stupid satyr interrupted." She muttered.

"Well I can help you with that." He said as he moved his hips close to hers. His dick was still slathered in her saliva and he gripped his dick and rubbed the head between her pussy lips. He moved his head up and down, and he watched as Annabeth was getting horny from the teasing.

"Stop... please stop teasing... Fuck me... hard." She muttered.

"With pleasure Wise Girl." He said as he pushed into her, his lubed dick slid into her extremely tight pussy.

"Damn Wise Girl, your pussy is insanely tight." Leo said as Annabeth screamed as he shoved his dick in her pussy. No-one would be able to hear her, so he pulled out and slammed back into her again. He slowly gripped her throat and he pushed her down, so she would lay back on the table behind her.

When Annabeth was laying down, he sped up his pumping and he gripped her shoulder with his other hand to help pump into her. The thrusting was making her gorgeous tits bounce around, and Annabeth was moaning from the intense fucking Leo was giving her.

It felt so amazing that within seconds, Leo granted her her first orgasm in 8 long sexless months, and Leo felt her body ripple as her orgasm went throughout her body and her juices shot out onto his dick.

Leo then moved on top of Annabeth and was surprised at the sturdiness of the table. He placed his hands on Annabeth's shoulders, and got on his knees. From there, he moved his hips back in forth, and his dick went in and out of Annabeth's dripping pussy.

The only sounds in the room were the sounds of Leo's balls slapping Annabeth's ass as he pounded her pussy, their moans and the noises from the table they were on and noises from the machinery.

Leo grabbed her by the hips and he started to pound into Annabeth faster and he used her hips to pull her into him; this lasted minutes until Annabeth had another body-shaking orgasm.

Swiftly, Leo moved his hands under Annabeth's ass and he pushed her hips up off the table. Annabeth's hands moved behind her head and gripped the edge of the table tightly. Leo bit her nipples tightly before straightened up and he pushed and pulled her body on his dick.

He moved her rapidly and his dick remained inside of her the whole time, but the full thrust of his thick dick inside of her made the blonde go crazy as if it was the first time feeling Leo inside of her.

Annabeth moaned even louder and Leo told her to prop herself up on her hands and which she did, and her back was in the air. She looked as if she was a crab, as her legs and hands were the only thing touching the table.

Annabeth started to move her own body back and forth, penetrating herself with Leo's dick. Leo started to thrust as Annabeth's body moved, so it was a double jolt of pleasure for them both.

Leo was easily able to thrust into Annabeth's pussy now, it was still tight as hell, but her juices had lubed his dick enough to slide in and out. Leo moved his hand down and started to rub her clit with his thumb as he fucked her and sure enough, once again, Annabeth had a mind-blowing orgasm.

He moved quickly and was lying underneath Annabeth, while she was on her knees. Leo's hands gripped her hips and he pulled her down onto his dick, and he used his strength to push his hips up and down with her on top of him.

Annabeth was in such pleasure that she never felt Leo grab her tits from behind and pinch her nipples. Her head fell back and Leo grabbed her dangling hair and he pulled it down, and at the same time, he started to thrust his hips up and down at a quick but hard pace and his balls slapped up against Annabeth's skin.

Annabeth started to bounce on Leo's dick on her own and Leo laid there as his dick plunged deep into the blonde beauty. Minutes later, Leo felt his balls churning and he knew it was time to finally cum without a single interruption.

He pulled Annabeth down and whispered that he was close to cumming and she got off of his dick and got on her knees. Leo stood up and he gripped his dick in one hand, while his other hand gripped enough of Annabeth's hair to control her head movements.

He told her to open her mouth and stick out her tongue, and he slapped his dick against her mouth and tongue and between her lips.

He pushed his dick into her cheek and he started to thrust slightly into it for several seconds before he moved his head for the center of her mouth and he pulled her head into his hips and he moved her head further down his cock until he finally blasted his enormous white, warm creamy cum into her mouth.

It never seemed to stop as rope after rope shot out into Annabeth's mouth, who tried to swallow it as Leo's seed filled her mouth, but it was too much and she passed out as the cum started to build up and became difficult for her to swallow.

When Annabeth passed out, he immediately pulled out of her mouth and the rest of his massive load shot out onto her face and body. He laid her down on the floor and he looked at her.

Annabeth laid there unconscious with ropes of Leo's warm, white, and creamy cum covering her amazing body. He moved to the cooling systems and he moved it onto Annabeth to keep his cum from drying on her, and so when she woke up, she would be able to fully enjoy the rest of his cum.

He then grunted as he went over the amazing sex he just had, and he got his clothes back on and he left the engine room. He walked back to the top deck and he greeted the others when they all returned. After they all talked, Percy asked where Annabeth was.

"Oh Annabeth... She's in her room, she was eating and got a bit messy so I wouldn't bother her for a while. She's really really really pissed off, but personally, I think she's just tired." Leo said.

"Oookay well I'm sure she will be happy to see me." Percy said as he started to make his way to Annabeth's room.

"I really wouldn't do that... She said was going to gut anyone that came into her room, ANYONE." Leo lied.

"Huh... Oh well then. I'll just talk to her later." Percy said as he examined the walls of the Argo II.

"Would you three like the personal tour." Leo said grinning.

Percy, Hazel and Frank all nodded and Leo took them around to all the rooms, except for the engine room.

Around 8pm that day, Annabeth had finally woken up and had swallowed all of Leo's cum off of her. She put her clothes back on and she ran to her room where jumped into her bed and she fell asleep and her dreams were of the amazing fuck she had.

She woke up the next morning, got out of bed, washed her face and brushed her teeth and she started looking for something to wear.

She put on some jeans and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and she started feeling guilty about what had happened yesterday, that was until Leo walked in, locked the door and walked up to her and quickly took off his pants and boxers.

She looked down at the hard member pointing straight for her stomach and she knew what she was about to do was wrong but a small part of her mind was telling her to do it, and she listened.

She pulled her jeans down, along with her panties and she pushed Leo on to the bed, so he was on his back. She moved on top of him and she plunged down, not even caring that he wasn't lubed or that she wasn't wet.

She pulled her t-shirt and her bra up, and with every bounce she did on Leo's dick, her breasts jiggled around.

Whether it was right or wrong, it was still a good fuck, and apparently that was all she cared about now.


End file.
